Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromechanical coupling system which prevents a mechanical device from operating beyond preselected parameters.
As used herein, the expression "mechanical device" means any machine or mechanism in which a driven unit is coupled to, and, driven by a drive unit and the operating parameter increases or decreases with the operation of the driven unit under the action of the drive unit; depending upon the specific type of machine or mechanism employed, the operating parameter may be, for instance, speed, torque, volume, pressure or temperature.
An object of the invention is to provide an electromechanical coupling system which can automatically decouple and couple the driven unit and the drive unit by either sensing a change in the operating parameter of the machine or mechanism beyond its preselected values or by sensing a change in an independent parameter, hereinafter referred to as "control parameter"; the control parameter may, for instance, comprise an external load on the mechanical device, temperature or pressure.
As aforesaid, depending upon the specific machine or mechanism employed, the operating parameter to be controlled may be, for example, linear speed, angular speed, torque, momentum, pressure, temperature or volume. As an example, a reciprocating machine may be considered in which a drive unit of large momentum operates a driven unit. In such a machine, the operating parameter to be sensed and controlled may be the angular speed of the driven unit or its torque. As another example, an internal combustion engine vehicle, such as a truck may be considered; in such a vehicle, the operating parameter to be sensed and controlled may be its road speed or the operating parameter to be controlled may be the road speed and the parameter to be sensed may be a control parameter such as, for example, the load on the vehicle, engine temperature or oil pressure in the gearbox or the engine.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electromechanical system which is operationally reliable and tamper-proof.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electromechanical system which is of sturdy construction and inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.
A further object of the invention is to provide an electromechanical coupling system which can emit an audio and/or visual alarm whenever the operating or control parameter reaches the preselected maximum value.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electromechanical coupling system which can be easily installed with the least alterations being required to be made in the mechanical device.